This project will generate statistically sound estimates on patient populations with hemoglobinopathies, including sickle cell disease and thalassemias, and store biospecimen to use in genetic and genomic analyses. Ultimately, RuSH will provide data for population-based and clinical studies, health services planning, and policies to improve the health and quality of life of people with hemoglobinopathies. In addition to providing data for population-based and clinical research, RuSH will also provide data for states and localities to use in health care and other planning.